1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus bar system. More particularly, the present invention relates to bus bar system and method for assembling the same where a chamber partition is provided including a means for arranging pole rails relative to the chamber partition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bus bars are known with a base part made of an insulating material, in which the base part exhibits at least two chambers for receiving a pole rail, in which a chamber partition is disposed respectively between the two chambers.
Such bus bars are often made available in a ready-made length, which does not, offer the user an opportunity to adjust the length of the bus bar on site to the appropriate conditions. Should the possibility be providing of adjusting the length of the bus bar on site, the insulating properties further have to be ensured in order not to endanger the user.
It is, in particular, desirable that the bus bars also meet the prerequisites of the American standard UL 508 after adjusting to length, which requires an air gap of at least 9.5 mm and a creep distance of at least 12.7 mm for such a component. Here, the air gap is defined as the shortest distance in air between two electrically conducting parts. The creep distance is defined as the shortest distance along the surface of an insulating material between two conducting the parts.
The patent DE 20 2010 002 U1, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a bus bar which can be adjusted to length on site. At the same time, an adjustment to length is only possible, however, with predetermined spacing units, whereby the flexible use of the bus bar is greatly limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved bus bar system which must also meet UL 508 and which overcomes the strong disadvantages of the prior art and makes available an improved bus bar system and method of assembling the same.